1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toilet apparatus with a processing material that can be used in hospitals, care facilities and houses and with a processing material adapted to put the excrement produced each time by the user of the toilet into a bag to form a combustible package of waste.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toilet apparatus that can be used in various facilities such as hospitals and houses and is adapted to process the excrement produced each time into a bag to form a package of waste are known from Patent Documents 1 through 5 including JP-A-49-102167, JP-A-06-30857, JP-A-07-275162, JP-A-2004-261530 and JUM (?)-08-5921. Some of such toilet apparatus are put into practical use.
Such toilet apparatus are very practical and highly evaluated by users because they can be installed at bedsides of ailing people who need nursing care so that the ailing people can use the apparatus at the bedside and the excrement produced each time is package into a bag to form a substantially perfectly sealed package. The only problem such toilet apparatus have is that the packages of excrement cannot be disposed readily with ease because of various restrictions imposed by waste control regulations.
However, such toilet apparatus can find more applications if the package formed by putting the excrement produced each time into a bag can be handled as ordinary combustible waste because anyone can dispose such a waste with ease. The packages of excrement produced from known package type toilet apparatus cannot be handled as ordinary combustible waste probably mainly because the liquid content of the package takes a large ratio, in other words the package contains liquid too much, so that it cannot be burnt easily without further treatments.
In view of the above-identified circumstances, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a toilet apparatus adapted to put the excrement produced each time into a bag to form a package of waste, treating the excrement into a state of combustible substance before putting it into a bag.